I'm Not That Drunk!
by KillerInADress
Summary: Seven years after the Battle at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy has successfully regained his arrogant attitude and dry wit. So, naturally, when he sees Harry Potter at a club one night while out drinking with some old friends, Draco decides it's time to stir up a little fun. Just for old times' sake, of course. Draco certainly wasn't drunk enough for there to be any other reason. OneShot!


**Title:** I'm Not That Drunk!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor the song which inspired this little ficlet.

**Rating:** Pg-13 (T)

**Summary:** (Song inspired by "I kissed a boy" By Cobra Starship.)

Seven years after the Battle at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy has successfully regained his arrogant attitude and dry wit. So, naturally, when he sees Harry Potter at a club one night while out drinking with some old friends, Draco decides it's time to stir up a little fun.

Just for old times' sake, of course. Draco certainly wasn't drunk enough for there to be _any other_ reason.

**Paring:** Harry/Draco. _/Slash/_

One shot!

**Written By:** KillerInADress

(ShanleenKinnJaskey requested another song inspired ficlet for Drarry and I happened to remember I had this idea on my computer for a few months now. I hope you like this ShanleenKinnJaskey!)

* * *

**I'm Not That Drunk!**

* * *

"Yo, check it out…Isn't that the famous Harry Potter?"

The small group all turned their heads to follow the pointing finger of one, Riley Grimes. Draco Malfoy was among them.

Upon spotting the scruffy mess of jet-black hair, Draco felt his heart leap into his throat and immediately schooled his features into one of cool disinterest as he turned back around and lifted his very dry Martini up to his thin lips, opening them just enough to let a small amount of the dull substance to slip inside and down his throat.

The pale blonde has long since accepted that the wine they serve in the common muggle nightclub his co-workers and friends love to visit after working hours; is vulgar and cheap. But tonight, even their gin seemed to be weaker than normal as Draco takes another elegant sip, and doesn't even feel the distasteful burn of liquor on his tongue as he tries hard to focus on the green olive floating around the shallow glass instead of the conversation going on around the other four in his group.

"I heard he quit the DMLE just last week, wonder what he is doing with himself these days…" Riley went on, nursing her White Russian with her eyes trained on the Boy-Who-Lived-So-Many-Times-Draco-Lost-Count.

"Hey, Terry, You and Draco went to Hogwarts with him, right?" Mike Carter piped up as soon as he had lost sight of the other wizard in a sea of people on the dance floor.

"Yeah…I got to know him pretty well in our fifth year. Although, Draco, here, was kind of like his rival, weren't you?" Terry Boot teased as he nudged Draco's shoulder, successfully bringing him into the conversation he'd tried so hard to ignore.

Shooting the dark haired man a sharp glare, Draco straightened and replaced his, almost empty, drink back upon the table. "Well, to say I much liked him would certainly be stretching the truth to the breaking point." He deadpanned. "However, to say we were 'Rival's', seems a bit unnecessary."

Terry snorted loudly. "Whatever. You guys would hex each other every chance you got. First years would run away in terror if you both entered the same hallway at the same time."

Riley, Mike, and Angela were all looking between the two former Hogwarts students in awe.

"You-You hexed _the_ Harry Potter, and lived?" Angela Jones, the only one in their little group who didn't work with them, wondered aloud in amazement. Her hazel eyes focused fully on the blonde sitting right across from her.

Draco inwardly scuffed. "I did more than just hex that bespectacled git." Draco muttered under his breath, happy that the thumping music covered over his dark mumbling without effort. Just as he opened his mouth to reply to the questioning look his other friends were giving him, the music changed to a song about a girl kissing another girl and enjoying the flavor of chapstick she was wearing. For some reason, the song made Draco pause. The more he heard, the more an idea began to form in his mind and the larger the smirk upon his lips grew.

"What are you planning in that twisted mind of yours, Draco?" Riley asked warily as the other occupants of the booth shared a look. They knew that smirk. It never meant something good.

"Oh, just thinking…are you _really_ sure you want to know how I survived after hexing that Scarhe- Potter?"

The two Durmstrang students nodded enthusiastically, while Mike, the Beauxbatons student just took a sip of his ginger ale and watched Draco closely with wide eyes.

Terry looked down right alarmed. "Draco, what the hell are you thinking?" He whispered hotly into the pale wizard's ear.

But Draco merely shook him off easily, wide smirk growing impossibly wider. "Don't worry, Boot. You'll see my intentions soon enough." And with a simple wink to his former classmate, Draco stood and let his grey eyes search for the untidy hair he knew so well. He located it just as Terry tugged his sleeve to pull him back into his seat.

"You're mad!" He warned.

"No, just bored. These 'frat boys' are positively lame. I think it's time I…liven the party up a bit."

"I don't know what you're thinking but these are _muggles_! You can't just go shooting spells when-"

"I'm not going to be casting _anything_." Draco reassured quickly. "Nonetheless, I can't promise Potter won't do the same once I'm through with him." He mused out loud. Terry's look of concern only increased tenfold.

"Draco, you're drunk. Let's just get you a-"

"I'm not_ that_ drunk, Boot." Draco snapped indigently. "I'm just _ d_. Besides, Potter is here and it would be rude of me not to at least say my 'hello's'…for _old times' sake_."

The way he said 'Old times' sake' made Terry jump up and rush after him the moment Draco shook him off and wondered out into the crowd. He could hear Riley calling after him but he ignored her. Draco was about to do something stupid. Terry could feel it.

Harry Potter was enjoying his night out with Seamus, Dean, and Luna. It had been awhile since they had all hung out and he knew Ron and Hermione would be on their way as soon as they finished their Friday night dinner with the Wealsey's. Everything had gone off without a hitch for Dean's birthday. Everything…except the surprise visit Draco Malfoy made to their table.

The first thing Harry noticed was that Malfoy was smirking.

The second thing was that Terry Boot was right on Malfoy's tail, looking uneasy.

"Hiya, Harry." Terry greeted the moment he saw the green eyes on him.

"Er, hi, Terry." Harry said with a smile, turning confused eyes on Malfoy. "Malfoy." He nodded a bit reluctantly in a baffled welcome.

"Hello, Terry." Luna addressed promptly in her dreamy voice. "Hello, Malfoy. Still having trouble with wrackspurts, I see."

For a moment, the words of the blonde girl threw Malfoy through a loop and he faltered before deciding that Luna Lovegood was as loony as he remembered.

"Luna, I didn't see you there." Terry replied in a rush as his cheeks burned a deep red. "You look good."

Luna smiled vaguely.

"Draco, Terry, what are you two-oh, uh, I- heh, Hello, Mr. Potter." Riley, followed by the other three, came rushing up right behind Draco and stopped in her tracks, blushing as she looked upon the face of the famous Chosen One.

Rolling his eyes, Draco decided that it was now or never. While Potter was busy trying to greet this new stranger and begging her not to call him 'Mr. Potter.' And that 'Harry,' Would be fine, Draco reached out, grabbed Potter by the neck with one hand while his other went to wrap around his upper back, slowly dropping lower as Draco leaned down and kissed him hard.

Glad that he hadn't closed his eyes until the very moment their lips connected, Draco saw the shock fill Potter's expression and just as he was about to pull away and book it to the exit before Potter could murder him, he felt the most amazing thing in the world.

Potter's lips responded.

Draco, resolute to push this as far as it would go, tugged Potter to his feet and let his tongue out to run across the bottom of Potter's lips. They opened to him a moment later and the Blonde eagerly entered his mouth, mapping out the ridges of his teeth while Potter's tongue batted playfully at his own.

Around them, the club went deathly silent, even the music seemed to fall to an almost whisper as Draco pulled Potter even closer, milking it for all it was worth as the black-haired man responded by wrapping his arms around Draco, slipping a hand into his perfectly styled hair.

That was what gave Draco the wake up call he needed. He was _kissing_ Harry Potter!

Shoving himself off the green eyed wizard, Draco gave his best attempt at a smirk and walked off to the bar to grab another drink for himself. He was going to need it before the night was over. He knew he would.

The sound came back on as if the whole club had been muted throughout the whole kiss and the pale man's ears were suddenly assaulted with noise of both excitement from many of the girls who found two hot men kissing extremely sexy, and the disgust of many guys who thought the two mates should bugger off.

But loudest of all, was Terry Boot's shout of: "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

Harry stood, dazed, before Terry's words seemed to mimic his own thoughts and shook Harry free from his frozen state. Back to his senses, the raven-head stormed after the Blonde. "_Malfoy!_" He bellowed across the room, ignoring the girls excitedly whispering amongst themselves. "COME BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN WHY THE HELL YOU JUST KISSED-"

Turning sharply, Draco held out a hand to silence the confused man and took a long swig of his Martini before he replied. "Harry, Harry, Harry," He drawled slowly, loving the effect the first name was having on the scruffy haired savior. "I simply wanted to start an altercation. Just like what we used to do back at Hogwarts, remember?"

Riley and Angela gasped. Harry glowered. "We _never _used to do **that**!" He barked in return.

"Harry, Harry, Harry-"

"Stop doing that!"

"-You didn't _really_ think that kiss meant something, did you? My friends and I, why, that's just how we are. You never know how far we're willing to go…It was for my own amusement. Just what I'm used to, really…"

Harry stopped and looked at Draco with knitted eyebrows. "Are you trying to tell me that you kissed me because you were…what? Bored?"

"Ding ding, ten points to you, Potter. Really, how drunk are you?"

"I'm not drunk! I haven't even-"

"Then you must know that I was only looking to say hello in my…own way." Draco took a sip of his much stronger martini and winced inwardly. "I mean, you're just a sucker. I'll go grab some chump that I don't know and plant one right on him if it'll make you feel better. I know, you think it's wrong, but I don't mind. You're only here for our amusement. So what? I clowned you. Just like old times. Best run along and tell your girlfriend that if she wants a secure man, then that's simply not you."

Draco took one look at Scarhead's face, and drowned his entire glass in one gulp.

Harry looked, dare he say, hurt.

"Right, of course, you were just looking to fuck shit up. Just like always." Potter snapped. He walked back to the table, grabbed his coat, said his happy birthdays' to Dean and his goodbyes to Luna and Seamus, (Who all looked rather shocked, including Luna), and then stormed out without another word.

The whole club was still for a moment before the DJ cleared his throat, made an awkward joke and then cranked up a song that had a few people returning to the dance floor.

Draco sighed and placed his glass atop the bar. That was _not_ how that was supposed to go at all.

"Well, I see that the Ice Prince of Slytherin hasn't lost his touch." Terry Boot joshed half-heartily as he took the bar stool to Draco's left and shook his head at the advancing other three companions to tell them to just leave them a moment.

"Go away, Boot." Draco retorted stridently.

"Nuh-uh. Not until you tell me what the hell happened back there."

Sighing again, Draco dropped his head into his hands and closed his eyes tight. "It's like I told Potter, I just wanted to amuse myself with an altercation, and as casting curses in front of muggles is forbidden, I went for the next best thing."

Terry watched his friend and co-worker for a very long time before he put a hand on his shoulder and forced Draco to straighten. "Draco, if you think I believe that then you're thicker than I thought. That wasn't, 'I want to entertain myself' Draco, that was full on, 'I want the attention of that hot boy and I want it now!' Draco."

The blonde glared.

"Listen, I don't know what all was going through your head, but I do know that you looked practically ill while you were tearing Harry down like that. You're daft if you think it's worth the pain just to get one up on a man you haven't hated in a very long time."

"Terry, I got what I wanted. I kissed the boy just to start some shit. The whole club was one second away from rioting…what more could I have asked for?"

Terry shrugged. "Potter's floo address?" He suggested with a wink.

Grumbling darkly under his breath, Draco shoved a laughing Terry off the bar stool. "Fuck off. I do still hate him."

"Oh, yes, you _hate_ him." Terry said with a smirk once he righted himself. "You just hate him _so much_, and that kiss was clearly a death threat."

Draco blushed but did not comment. It had been quite an amazing kiss.

Another burst of laughter made Draco eye Terry suspiciously. "What are you cackling about now, Boot?"

Taking enough time to calm himself, Terry said with a light smile. "I can't wait to see Blaise's face when he finds out you _finally _kissed Harry Potter. I think he is still pissed about the bet he lost to me in fifth year."

"Blaise will not be hearing _ g_ about this! Ever! And if you think-wait, what bet in fifth year? I don't remember hearing anything about Blaise losing any bets…"

This started more chuckling from the dark haired man and Draco felt his impatience mount with every display of mirth from the former Ravenclaw. "There was a betting pool going around about when you and Harry would just snog each other after one of your many duels. Blaise bet ten galleons it would be before Christmas break and I took him up on it saying it wouldn't happen until at least after Easter."

The stare coming from the grey eyes was so icy; the bottle behind Terry's head seemed to freeze over as the magic swirled dangerously around the pale blonde.

Terry noticed and quickly lifted his hands in surrender. "Alright, clam down; it was a long time ago." He soothed as best he could. "And anyway, we were both wrong. It took you much longer than anyone would have guessed to figure out how much you liked each other."

The glass behind Terry shattered.

"**I do not like Potter!**"

Casting a subtle '_reparo_' and shaking his head, Terry sighed. "Come on, Draco, I saw that kiss. It was…well, it was hot. Even for a straight guy like me. You can't honestly tell me you didn't feel _anything_ from that?"

"Not a thing." Draco lied crossly. "It was wet, and disgusting, and Potter drinks vodka with cherries and I _hate_ cherries-"

"You _love_ cherries. You forced me to go to that chocolate tasting last month and you ate half the bowl of cherries while we were waiting!"

"-And he's glasses got in the way. Really, I don't understand why he still wears those. They are hideous, and they hide his beautiful green eyes…"

As Draco ranted on and on, Terry smiled knowingly.

"AND THAT HAIR!" The blonde added with a flourish of his hands. "Hasn't he ever heard of a hair potion?!"

"Draco…"

"You could fit the entire Weasel family in there and you'd never see them again!"

"Draco,"

"Not such a bad idea, actually…maybe I could talk Potter into-"

"Draco!"

The blonde blinked. "What?"

Nodded towards the sandy-haired man in front of them, Draco blinked again. Seamus Finnigan held out a piece of paper. "I'm not saying you deserve it after what you did, but Dean recons' it's either this, or watch Harry mope around for another three months. If you just want to add salt to the wound, you'll regret you ever went." He warned, but released the paper all the same when Draco tugged.

Opening it, Draco saw the address to a coffee shop with times of the day written underneath. A few drink and pastries names were added to the very bottom corner, as if in after thought.

"What is it?" Terry asked while looking over Draco's shoulder with a frown.

"Harry visits there at these times on these days. I still think you're a git who isn't worthy of him, but Harry likes you for God knows what reason, and I just want him happy. Dean insists you like him too so…no promises, but if you apologize with one of his favorite things listed in the bottom, you might just have a chance after all. " Seamus tried to offer a smile, but it came off as more of a grimace. "Good luck to you, Malfoy." He added before going to invite his boyfriend to dance.

"Good luck with what? I don't care about stupid Potter. I know I'm hard to resist but just because he finds me attractive doesn't mean I feel the same." Draco's bitter words lost their meaning for Terry when Draco shoved the note into his trouser pocket nonetheless.

"Yes, well, if you won't use that good luck, perhaps I'll borrow it for tonight." Terry's brown eyes searched out the pretty blonde who was dreamily swaying to the tune in her head instead of the one the DJ was playing, and Terry smiled.

"Why would you want to do that?" The blonde wizard beside him was lifting in eyebrow in question and Terry saw the perfect opportunity to push the stubborn man a bit farther.

"Seamus Finnigan is Irish, and getting wished a 'good luck' from an Irishmen is the muggle version of drinking a liquid luck potion."

Terry knew this wasn't actually true, but Draco, having no knowledge of muggle traditions and tales, looked paler than normal. "No! You can't take it! He gave it too me!"

Terry's smile widened. Draco would be at that coffee shop first thing tomorrow. He'd bet ten gallons to Blaise Zabini on that one.

"Sorry, you said you didn't want it, and rules are rules." Terry taunted as he started off towards the former blonde Ravenclaw.

"Rules? What rules? You never said anything about rules! Terry, get back here and explain what rules?!"

Grinning far too widely, Terry continued to ignore the grey eyed wizard as he approached the girl he most wanted to dance with. "Mind if I join?" He asked her.

Luna smiled. "Not at all, the Karpts think you will be able to hear the music too…just as long as the Nargles don't get to you."

Terry hummed in agreement, not entirely sure what she had just said, but knowing he had all night to find out. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco trying to get Seamus to stop dancing long enough to wish him some more of that Irish luck, complaining about Terry stealing it all away from him.

Chuckling and shaking his head softly, Terry wondered how long it would be until Draco came in and boasted about how he was dating the Savior of the Wizarding world.

He guessed it would about two weeks.

"I should have known they would come if we danced. Hurry, raise your hands, don't let him get into your ears." Luna said seriously as she covered her own ears. Terry followed suit, and found himself smiling for the rest of the night.

He was wrong once more, however. Draco Malfoy didn't boast until the third week, but it didn't matter. He'd worked with Draco enough to know that his obsession with Potter hadn't ended with school, it had only increased with the time spent away from the boy and now, Terry hoped that maybe with them finally together, Draco would stop acting like a love sick teenager.

It was a small hope, but one could dream, couldn't they?

Fin.

* * *

Author Notes: This was just something I started to write a long time ago and recently thought of after ShanleenKinnJaskey's comment. I don't originally remember how I planned to end it but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Thank you all for reading! Kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
